What if
by Swiftie013
Summary: Reverse of almost any senerio in Percy JAckson. For example, remember when the cops were tracking down Percy in book one? Well, in the first chapter, what if they had caught him? What would happen then! Read to find out. PLEASE R&R!


**HEY GUYS AND GALS! So I decided to start a "What if…" series! Basically, it's going to have a part of the story (For example, this one was about if Percy had been caught by the cops in The Lightning Thief), and change it so it's the exact opposite of what really happened. Enjoy!**

I was sitting in the NYPD questioning room. My clothes ripped and filthy, which was understandable considering the fact that I haven't showered since we were last at Camp Half Blood. My hair was singed and tangled.

There was a cold metal table in front of me, with a handcuff attached to my hands. There was a mirror behind me, which I didn't have to be Bill Gates to figure out the cops were watching me from behind it, eating their chocolate glazed donuts with a large, black, Starbucks coffee. I was sitting on a silver chair. The room was small, maybe 7 x 7. There was a tiny tape recorder on the table. 

I was sitting there, wondering what Annabeth and Grover were telling the cop. Grover is probably signing like a canary, while Annabeth was jumping over the table holding the interrogator in a headlock.

I smiled at the thought, but my thoughts were interrupted by a "CREEEK" of the hinges on the door. In walked a fit man, with a blue shirt and a black jacket. He wore pretty nice pants, which did not go with his neon sneakers at all. His hair was in a crew-cut and had an over sized forehead. His eyes were tiny. He had an average sized nose and mouth. He had a very strong chin. He sat down with a file.  
>"Hello, Perceus," he said with a straight face.<br>"Percy."  
>"So, Perceus," he said disregarding my comment. He put down the folder. "Tell me about what happened the night you got back from Yancy Academy."<br>"Well," I started. My ADHD was starting to kick in. I was feeling anxious and shifting my body on the seat, which really hurt my cuffed wrist. "I took the bus home with my friend Grover-"  
>"What's Grover's last name?" he cut me off.<br>"Underwood"  
>"Continue"<p>

I took a breath and continued. "Then I ditched Grover and took a cab to my appt. In upper east side and came into my step-dad, Sm-" I stopped myself. I was about to say "Smelly Gabe".  
>The cop raised his eyebrow at me. "What were you about to say?"<br>I hesitated before responding. "Smelly Gabe."  
>"Where did you get that name from?"<br>"To start with, he reeked of garlic pizza and underwear. And he steals money from me and abuses my mom."  
>"That's funny. Mr. Ugliano said that you often abused your mother and had a hobby of destroying property"<br>I assumed he meant the school bus from the field trip that I accidentally blew up with a cannonball.  
>"I would NEVER abuse my mom. I wish that I could just be home schooled so she could be with me 247. For the destroying property..."  
>I paused while he stared me down. "That was a total accident"<br>"I see. Would you happen to say you did they to get attention from your mother?"  
>"What?"<br>"You heard what I said."  
>"Um, no."<br>"You sounded hesitant. Why?"  
>I cleared my throat.<br>"Because I would want my mom's attention, but I wouldn't want to go to extreme levels. And if wanted to get my mom's attention, why would I want to disappoint her?"  
>He once again disregarded my last comment. "You went to Montauk later that day too?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Security camera's from gas stations show your mother speeding away. There were two other passengers. Who were they?"<br>"Me and Grover"  
>"You mean Grover and I"<br>Gods, was this guy a cop or a 3rd grade Grammar teacher?  
>"Yeah."<br>"was there a reason your mother was speeding away?"  
>I knew that question was coming. I didn't have a reasonable answer, 'cause I fully doubted that he would believe "A minotaur was chasing me."<br>I faltered and he noticed. "Because Grover felt sick."  
>"I can tell you 'relying Mr. Jackson." He stared me down. "It's illegal to lie to a cop. You do know that, correct?"<br>"Yes, sir."  
>"So if you tell me truth in the less than three seconds, I'll forget that. One..."<br>My mind was racing. Where was Mrs. Dodds when you need her?  
>"Two..."<br>C'mon Seaweed Brain! Annabeth seemed to telling me, but was nowhere in sight.  
>"Three."<br>"You wouldn't believe me," I mumbled.  
>"Try me."<br>I took a breath, bracing myself for a lightning strike to hit me through the building. Which didn't seem so bad at the time.  
>"The Minotaur was trying to kill me"<br>"The Minotaur as in..."  
>"The Greek one."<br>He tried to read me.  
>"Well this interview is over, we will meet again."<br>I was led outside to a car with the words "MANHATTAN MENTAL FACILITY" and I had a feeling the cop didn't believe my story.


End file.
